captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Drive Shot
|the more advanced skill|Flying Drive Shot}} ドライブシュート |image= Drive Shot ep42 (2018) 1.jpg |nationality=BrazilianFor the real-life creation, it was inspired by the Folha seca ("dry leaf") by 1950s Brazilian star Didi. |other_names= |first_appearance= }} (ドライブシュート, Doraibu shūto) is a long shot with a spin on the ball which will make it change direction and introduced in the Boys' Fight arc as a South American shooting technique. Description Roberto at some point before retiring in his professional career developed this shot for being used in tournaments. Years later, in Japan, Tsubasa learnt this shot through Roberto's book annotations during his middle school period in Nankatsu. Instead of the classic sideways spin put on a curving shot from both sides, the Drive Shot uses a forward spin to propel the ball downward at the net. Because of the shot's nature, it works best as a long shot since Tsubasa can shoot the ball over his opponents head while the shot retains the power and directional correction needed to go into the goal net. It is later known to be mastered by other Japanese players as a thrump card and some Tsubasa's international rivals as well. Users Variations Trivia * The Drive Shot has different names for the Latin American dub: Tiro de remate, Tiro con efecto and Tiro con chanfle, while in the Brazilian dub it is known as Chute de trivela. In the Italian dub it is known as Tiro ad effetto. *Soda unsuccessfully attempted to learn the shot, so he learnt the [[Kamisori Shot|'Kamisori Shot']] instead. Tsubasa, by the same token, also had trouble curving the ball, but was able to use the angle between the pivot and shooting foot to predict the direction of curve of the said shot. Gallery |-|Color spread= Drive Shot ch95 (RS) 1.jpg|Rising Sun arc |-|1983= Drive Shot ep82 (1983) 1.jpg|Tsubasa's 1st Drive Shot Tsubasa_1st_Drive_Shoot.jpg Drive Shot ep82 (1983) 0.jpg|Drive Shot described as a hunting falcon Drive Shot ep83 (1983) 1.jpg|3rd Drive Shot Phoenix Drive Shot ep95 (1983) 1.jpg|'Phoenix Drive Shot' Tsubasa Miracle Drive Shoot vs Furano.jpg|'Phoenix Drive Shot' Phoenix Drive Shot ep95 (1983) 2.jpg Drive Shot ep108 (1983) 1.jpg|Drive Shot not stopped by defenders Counter Drive Shot (CT).jpg|'Counter Drive Shot' Tsubasa Miracle Drive Shoot.jpg|'Miracle Drive Shot' |-|SCT= Diaz Drive Shot (SCT).jpg|Juan Diaz's version Tsubasa Drive Shot (SCT).jpg|Tsubasa's version SCT_ep10_title_screen.jpg|Tsubasa's version Tsubasa Overhead Drive shot (SCT).jpg|Overhead Drive Shot Tsubasa Overhead Drive shot (SCT) 1.jpg|Overhead Drive Shot beating Muller |-|Film= Tsubasa Training Drive Shoot.jpg|Tsubasa (Film 3) Tsubasa Drive Shot (Film3) 1.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 16.jpg|Failed by bouncing the goalpost Genzo (Film 3) 0.jpg|Ready for facing Tsubasa Tsubasa (Film 3) 0.jpg|Ready for the Drive Shot Tsubasa (Film 3) 1.jpg|Ready for the Drive Shot Tsubasa Drive Shot (Film3) 1.jpg|Drive Shot Genzo (Film 3) 2.jpg|Genzo surpised by Tsubasa's shot Tsubasa (Film 3) 2.jpg|Genzo beaten by Tsubasa Tsubasa Drive Shot (Movie 4).jpg|Tsubasa's Drive Shot (Film 4) Santana Drive Shot (Film 4) 0.jpg|Santana's version Santana Drive Shot (Film 4) 1.jpg|Santana's version |-|J= Iraq national football team (J).png|Tsubasa vs defenders Tsubasa Drive Shot ep1 (J).jpg|Tsubasa Iraq national football team ep1 (J) 6.jpg|Ibrahim Saad vs Drive Shot Iraq national football team ep1 (J) 7.jpg|Tsubasa's scoring against Iraq Tsubasa Training Drive Shoot 2.jpg|Tsubasa practicing the Drive Shot Tsubasa Training Drive Shoot 3.jpg|Tsubasa learns the Drive Shot Tsubasa vs Gino ep36 (J) 1.jpg|Drive Shot vs Hernandez Tsubasa vs Gino ep36 (J) 2.jpg|Drive Shot vs Hernandez Tsubasa Drive Shot (CTJ).jpg|Drive Shot vs Hernandez Misugi Jun (Drive Shoot).jpg|Misugi masters the Drive Shot Misugi Jun (Drive Shot).jpg|Misugi scores in Japan training camp Misugi Drive Shot ep39 (J).jpg|Misugi learns the Drive Shot Misugi Drive Shot ep39 (J) 2.jpg|Misugi masters Tsubasa's special shot Misugi Drive Shot ep42 (J).jpg|Misugi in the match against Thailand Misugi Drive Shot ep42 (J) 2.jpg|Misugi shots against Thailand Yumikura ep39 (J) 1.jpg|Yumikura's version Yumikura ep39 (J) 2.jpg|Yumikura's version Drive Shot (PSX) 1.jpg|Sao Pas FC Storyline Drive Shot (PSX) 2.jpg Drive Shot (PSX) 3.jpg Drive Shot (PSX) 4.jpg |-|2001= Drive Shot ep18 (2001) 1.jpg|Drive Shot Drive Shot ep18 (2001) 2.jpg|Miracle Drive Shot Drive Shot ep18 (2001) 3.jpg Drive Shot ep18 (2001) 4.jpg Drive Shot ep18 (2001) 5.jpg|Scoring against Wakashimazu Tsubasa (Drive Shoot) vs Hernandez.jpg|Tsubasa vs Gino Hernandez Drive Shot ep29 (2001) 1.jpg|Tsubasa ready to shot Drive Shot ep29 (2001) 2.jpg|Tsubasa vs Muller Drive Shot ep29 (2001) 3.jpg|Muller ready to catch the Drive Shot Overhead Drive Shot ep31 (2001) 1.jpg|Overhead Drive Shot |-|2018= Tsubasa Drive Shot S2 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa Drive Shot Drive Shot ep42 (2018) 0.jpg|1st Drive Shot Drive Shot ep42 (2018) 2.jpg|Against Hirado middle school Drive Shot ep42 (2018) 3.jpg Drive Shot ep42 (2018) 4.jpg Drive Shot ep42 (2018) 5.jpg Jito ep42 (2018) 2.jpg|Against Jito Drive Shot ep42 (2018) 6.jpg|Ball effect resembling a hawk Drive Shot ep45 (2018) 1.jpg|Phoenix Drive Shot Counter Drive Shot ep48 (2018) 1.jpg|Counter Drive Shot Miracle Drive Shot ep51 (2018) 1.jpg|Miracle Drive Shot Miracle Drive Shot ep51 (2018) 0.jpg Miracle Drive Shot ep51 (2018) 2.jpg|Miracle Drive Shot Miracle Drive Shot ep51 (2018) 3.jpg Miracle Drive Shot ep51 (2018) 6.jpg Miracle Drive Shot ep51 (2018) 5.jpg Miracle Drive Shot ep51 (2018) 4.jpg |-|Manga= Drive Shot ch67 (CT) 0.jpg|Tsubasa's 1st Drive Shot Drive Shot ch67 (CT) 1.jpg|Tsubasa beating Jito Tsubasa Miracle Drive Shoot (Ch 82).jpg|(Miracle) Drive Shot Tsubasa Drive Shoot (Ch 113).jpg|With the J-League (JBC) Yumikura Drive Shot.jpg|Yumikura's version Misugi - Drive Shot (BWJ).jpg|Misugi's version Owairan Drive Shot.jpg|Mark Owairan's version |-|Game= Drive Shot (MCD) 1.png|Captain Tsubasa (MCD) Tsubasa Drive Shot (DT).jpg|Tatakae Dream Team External links * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' DB Notes de:Drive Shot Category:Ground shots